Missão
by Ann-sama
Summary: Era pra ser uma simples missão .. mais virou muito mais que isso .. GaaLee - Capitulo 8! Lemon! Consegui! Yey!
1. Conhecendo o Parceiro

Missão Lótus

- Era para ser apenas uma missão ... Mas virou muito mais que isso - Gaalee e outros

Vou começar falando .. É Uke Lee , não gosta? Não leia! uu .. Eu gostava de seme Lee, mas quanto mais eu gostava de Gaalee, menos eu via o Lee com cara de seme .. –to sem imaginação, peguei isso do meu profile --" - E porque eu li no profile da GaaLee que ela gosta de Lee uke! \o/ então decidi fazer essa fic em homenagem a ela!  
Eu não sei se eu vou por lemon nessa fic.. depende da opinião de vocês meus caros leitores! E eu quero opiniões para por outros pares! .. pois bem, agora vamos ler! 

----------------------------------------------

"Droga ..." disse uma certa mulher loira revistando várias gavetas de seu escritório "Onde foi que eu guardei o sakê? Devia estar aqui!" resmungou enquanto bagunçava todas as gavetas de sua sala a procura de sua bebida,e teria continuado ... se não fosse a batida na porta.

'Huh?' estranhou e olhou para a porta e esperou mais um pouco para ver se não tinha escutado errado.Mas quando o barulho continuou ela se viu obrigada a ter que atender,fechou todos os armários e se sentou em sua cadeira,como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Pode entrar" falou em um tom sério,e então segundos depois a porta se abriu devagar,mostrando um menino um tanto estranho por traz dela.

"Mandou me chamar, Hokage-sama?" Perguntou timidamente um moreno com uma roupa verde um tanto chamativa.O mesmo estava com a mão na maçaneta do lado de fora,apenas com sua cabeça aparecendo,esperando por sua reposta.

"Ah.." disse a outra tentando se recordar por que tinha o chamado ali,sua cabeça estava no bendito sakê,mas não tinha como expulsar o garoto dali por causa disso,então forçou um pouco mais a mente até que a lembrança veio com tudo. "Ah!" Exclamou "Sim,entre por favor,Lee." Esperou para falar até o menino se sentar na cadeira do lado oposto de sua mesa,quando viu que ele já havia se acomodado pois se a falar.

"Bem .. Talvez você não deve saber, Lee, mais a nossa vila está com uma epidemia horrível, e.. " Foi interrompida por um chilique do moreno.

"Epidemia? Oh não! Eu peguei não é mesmo?" O mesmo nem dava tempo para Tsunade falar,botou os braços para cima e voltou a gritar apavorado "Eu vou morrer né? Por quê? Sou tão jovem! Eu não mereço morrer!" foi escorregando seu corpo até ficar de joelhos,então botou o braço na frente dos olhos,enquanto chorava dramaticamente.

"Ei, Lee, calma! Calma! " disse Tsunade sacudindo as mãos repetidamente,enquanto ria meio sem jeito."Está tudo bem,você não está doente!"  
O garoto com os cabelos em formato de tigela tirou o braço da frente de sua face e olhou para a loira."Oh .. não?" Perguntou meio sem graça,devido a ter feito um escândalo sem motivo algum.

"Não.." respondeu ela enquanto ria um pouco se lembrando da cena "Eu quero que você vá para uma missão para pegar o antídoto para acabar com essa epidemia! E.." foi interrompida, de novo.

"Yosh!" disse Lee se levantando rapidamente,e seu tom tristonho passou para um alegre,como sempre "Eu sabia que não estava doente! O fogo da juventude não me deixaria ficar doente!" Uma gota enorme se formou na cabeça da Tsunade,mas ignorando os comentários absurdos do outro voltou a falar.

"Bem .. como eu ia dizendo .. você vai ir para uma missão para pegar o antídoto,mas como a missão é muito perigosa eu chamei alguém para ir com você." O moreno quase a interrompeu de novo, ele não gostava de ter um parceiro, isso fazia parecer que ele não era um bom ninja, mas tinha medo de que se fosse interrompe-la de novo podia levar uma bronca, então resolver deixar as coisas como estão.

"E ... quem é?" perguntou extremamente curioso, estava torcendo para ser a Sakura. "Ele já deve estar chegando .. " respondeu a loira sorrindo,fazendo o moreno se decepcionar. 'Ele?' Se era ele .. quer dizer que é um homem,obvio. Ia novamente perguntar quem era,pois a final,ela não havia respondido sua pergunta,abriu a boca para falar quando ouviu um batida na porta, então se virou para ver quem era.

"Ah!" disse Tsunade um pouco espantada,e em seguida olhou para seu relógio,e novamente para a porta "Bem na hora! .. Pode entrar!"   
A porta foi se abrindo lentamente, provocando um rangido ensurdecedor, Lee suava frio, estava quase morrendo de curiosidade para saber quem era, os poucos segundos que demoraram para a figura misteriosa aparecer eram como horas incontáveis, será que era Sasuke? Ou Naruto? Ou até Neji .. pensando bem,Neji não,definitivamente não..

E então a pessoa finalmente apareceu, Lee reconheceu na hora quem era, pois de fato, era meio difícil não reconhecer, só havia uma pessoa que ele conhecia que tinha o cabelo tão vermelho como aquele, e se o cabelo não bastasse àquelas estranhas e peculiares olheiras já lhe entregavam.

"Chegou bem na hora Sabaku no Gaara!" disse Tsunade se levantando de sua confortável cadeira e agora andando na direção do moreno "Lee, este é o seu parceiro, Sabaku no Gaara" O mesmo ficou chocado, não via tanto problema em ser parceiro de Gaara, a final, os dois eram amigos, mas, de repente o ruivo mau falava com ele, e então a amizade deles diminuiu consideravelmente.Por isso tinha um pouco de receio em participar da mesma missão que o outro.  
A Hokage tossiu para chamar dos dois, já que ambos pareciam estar perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos "Bem.. " começou,tentando achar o jeito certo de falar com eles "A Missão de vocês vai ser ir lá na Floresta, então vocês vão ter que ir em uma casa,onde uma velha senhora vive, e ela tem o antídoto." Então ela caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

"Já podem ir .. ah! Já ia me esquecendo,cuidado com uns ninjas que vão estar escondidos na floresta, e eles são muito perigosos! .. Tudo bem, agora podem ir!"  
Ambos saíram da sala lentamente, Gaara vai na frente com seus braços cruzados e Lee foi atraz dele de cabeça baixa,com uma expressão bem tímida. Na hora que eles saíram Tsunade fechou a porta.

"Hah!" disse ela e em seguida fazendo uma pose vitoriosa "Agora eu vou achar você, seu sakê maldito!" E então uma série de gavetas voaram pela sala.  
----------------------------------------------  
Pois é, primeiro capitulo! Eu sei que esse capitulo foi uma droga ú.ù mais é que eu tava sem idéia para escrever o começo! ToT   
desculpem por estar um lixo!!! Desculpa mesmo! O próximo capitulo não vai ser uma droga como esse, eu JURO!!  
Eu só estava esperando a reação de vocês com esse primeiro cap. ;; ,mil desculpas!


	2. Invasão

Oi gente! .. – falando como se existisse alguém que gosta dessa história -,-" - Muita obrigada pelas suas reviews D' ,todas serão respondidas no final desse capitulo u,u ... espero que gostem,pois eu não sou essas coisas para escrever sobre ... é melhor vocês começarem a ler antes que eu conte! "  
Ah! .. mais uma coisa! Eu quero que vocês me digam .. vai ter lemon ? Respondam-me na review, agora, podem ler!   
----------------------------------------

Desde que saíram do escritório não trocaram uma palavra, ficaram apenas andando por horas, como se não houvesse ninguém fora eles mesmos, e isso estava irritando profundamente o moreno. Se ele mal agüenta ficar cinco minutos sem falar, horas então ...

Cerrava os dentes tentando pensar em falar algo, mas não conseguia, e conhecia bem Gaara para saber que ele não seria o primeiro a se pronunciar, tinha suspeitado isso desde o exame chuunin, mas depois da luta com Kimimaru teve certeza, e então viu como o Sabaku era solitário, nunca esqueceu das palavras que disseram um para o outro depois da luta embaixo daquela árvore, e fora por causa daquelas palavras que Lee havia decidido ser seu amigo. Mesmo sabendo que não era sua culpa, queria amenizar a dor guardada no coração do ruivo por causa de sua infância, causada pelo demônio Shukaku. E o "plano" tinha dado certo, eles tinham se tornado grandes amigos, mas então de repente eles nem se falavam mais, mesmo sem o moreno entender o porquê disso, talvez fosse mesmo chato como todos diziam, ou talvez Gaara estivesse tão acostumado a ser solitário que prefiria continuar assim, a final havia crescido sem nenhum amigo, e então acabou se acostumando. Mas Lee sentia no coração que não era por nada disso, era por outra coisa, mas .. o quê seria?

Podia ficar pensando nisso o dia inteiro, se não fosse o tremendo ronco que acabara de ouvir, reconheceu o barulho como seu estômago pedindo por comida. Foi então que se lembrou, não tinha tomado café de manhã, obviamente uma hora ou outra ia ficar com fome. Tinha que parar de andar para comer e descansar um pouco, e então aproveitou essa chance para ouvir a voz seu parceiro pela primeira vez no dia, e também porque não agüentava mais ficar quieto.

"Eer.. Gaara?" começou num tom um pouco tímido, esperando por uma reação, ficou observando atento o ruivo parar de andar e se virar lentamente para lhe encarar, e só quando os olhos do outro foram de encontro aos seus foi que continuou a falar "Eu estou com um pouco de fome.. será que podemos parar um pouco para eu comer?" perguntou virando a cabeça delicadamente para o lado, com uma expressão confusa no rosto.

"Hn" foi a única coisa que o outro disse, e então se virou indo na direção de uma árvore, e se sentando do lado dela.

O moreno fez o mesmo,sentando ao lado da mesma árvore que o outro,mesmo com uma estranha sensação na espinha, mas ignorando isso pegou um bolinho de arroz e começou a comer. A sensação continuou, era um pressentimento de que algo estava errado, olhou em volta, talvez alguém estivesse os observando, mas não viu nada. E então sentiu um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, e por impulso botou a mão na frente do rosto de Gaara.

"L-Lee?" perguntou o ruivo com os olhos arregalados, não pelo fato do reflexo do outro, mas pelo fato de que a areia não lhe protegeu, talvez fosse alguma pequena falha de sua defesa ou algo do tipo, e isso era definitivamente estranho. Mas ignorando isso ele virou seu pescoço para ver o que Lee estava fazendo, e então viu: Ele estava segurando uma kunai,provavelmente que alguém havia tacado, e sangue escorria de sua mão.

A expressão do Sabaku agora mudou para uma cheia de ódio, embora ele estivesse um pouco confuso sobre o por que disso.Quando ele ia se perguntar o por que seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém.

"Vocês são mesmo uns incompetentes" disse uma voz um tanto grossa, só que as palavras eram ditas suavemente. "Nem sequer conseguiram me notar aqui.. e eu estou parado há um bom tempo"

Nessa hora ambos levantaram e começaram a olhar em volta, procurando pelo estranho que conversava com eles,mas nem precisaram pois foram encontrados primeiro.  
A pessoa saiu das moitas, pela suas roupas podia se ver claramente que era um ninja, mas pela figura na faixa que estava amarrado a sua testa mostrava que era de outra vila.

"O que você quer?" perguntou Gaara friamente,olhando com muito ódio para o ninja.

O estranho riu maldosamente da pergunta,como se fosse algo obvio "Eu?... Só quero me divertir"  
Trocaram olhares de raiva e irritação, decididamente aquilo mostrava que estava prestes a começar uma batalha.

----------------------------------------

Desculpem pelo curto capitulo!! Eu ia escrever muito mais .. já estava tudo na minha cabeça, mas eu peguei uma doença horrível no meio do capitulo, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar .. se chama preguiça!   
Cuidado, é uma doença muito contagiosa!  
Eu não queria inventar nenhum carinha, sinceramente eu acho meio chato inventar caras nas fics, me perdoem, mas é que era necessário! Esse fulano é muito importante para a magia da história!

Tudo bem .. eu não vou demorar para postar o próximo, eu sou bem rapidinha não se preocupem! "

Esse eu acho que o capitulo esta melhor que o anterior, o que acham ?   
- Eu sei que está curto, mas é por causa da preguiça! - 

Tudo bem .. agora irei responder suas reviews! u,u

Kimi Tsukishiro - Viu só ? já escrevi outro capitulo! ... Você gosta de Uke Lee õ,ô ? então vai ser em homenagem a você também! -e a todos os fans de uke Lee- .. e não, o Gaara não é kazekage aqui! ... você riu do surto do Lee é ? eu achei que tinha que ter graça no capitulo,se não eu acho que não seria legal ler,ia ser chato o,o" .. Ah! Quais são suas duvidas? Porque agora eu to muito curiosa! Conte-me!

Uchiha Ju - posteiii! \o, isso é o que eu chamo de perseguição! Haha! E tomara que esteja certa sobre a fic não estar podre! "" 

GaaLee – De nada! Eu também estou tentando fazer as pessoas gostarem de Uke Lee! ò,ó7! Como a Tsunade conseguiu o fazer aceitar a missão? ... Digamos que nem foi tão difícil! XD – depois de uns capítulos você descobre! - ... E o que você acha de ter lemon? .. Eu to perguntando isso sem parar! É porque se vocês não quiserem, eu não vou por não! Depende da opinião de vocês! Então me responde o que você acha! ToT please!


	3. Protegendo sem rasão

Oi pessoas! Eu vim aqui o mais rápido que eu pude! Perdoem-me se algo sair errado, é que eu to cheia de tarefas e eu ainda tenho que ir a uma festa! Então eu quis vir aqui e postar meu capítulo, a final, não queria deixar vocês na mão! n,n" .. Pois bem .. aproveitem !

------------------------------

Ficaram se encarando um bom tempo,trocando olhares, o silêncio pelo local fazia o ar parecer que pesava, cada arfada de ar que davam eram ouvidas, e de certa forma ecoavam pelo local.  
O moreno assumiu sua normal pose de luta, com uma mão atraz das costas, só que dessa vez suja de sangue, enquanto a outra ficava ameaçadoramente frente a seu corpo, como se chamasse por uma batalha. Enquanto o ruivo apenas ficava parado com os braços como sempre cruzados na frente de seu tórax, mas dessa vez ao contrário de sua expressão séria e monótona sua face estava cheia de ódio, e isso era facilmente visto só de olhar para seus olhos.

"Vocês não vão fazer nada?" Perguntou o ninja invasor, já estava ficando sem paciência de ter que esperar algum ataque, mas, pelo visto todos estavam esperando pela mesma coisa.

Esperou por alguma reação, mas quando viu que nenhum dos dois se mexia decidiu que ele próprio iria começar.

"Está bem .. " Disse o estranho com um rápido suspiro, indicando que estava irritado, então fechou os olhos, pelo visto estava se concentrando.

Os poucos segundos que esperavam o ar ficava mais pesado, as batidas do coração eram tão altas que se dava a impressão de se poder ouvir de longe, a tensão era muito grande, mas isso tudo se passou rápido como um raio quando os olhos do inimigo se abriram rapidamente, e em menos de uma fração de segundo, ele estava na frente de Gaara, lhe dando um forte soco no rosto, e ainda foi rápido o bastante para voltar ao mesmo lugar antes da areia reagir ao golpe.  
O Sabaku ficou pasmo, antes disso não conhecia ninguém, absolutamente ninguém tinha uma velocidade tão incrível como aquela exceto Lee, e se esse ninja tinha ... queria dizer que ele devia saber sobre taijutsu tanto quanto seu parceiro! Isso era mau .. a final, ele só sabe golpes de corpo a corpo, e se o outro sabia, queria dizer que o moreno não teria a mínima chance, seria derrotado facilmente, e se duvidar até morto .. e o ruivo não queria isso, embora nem soubesse o por quê, mas sentia uma forte dor no peito só de pensar em ver o outro morto, então se quisesse vê-lo bem, só havia um jeito ..

"Saia daqui" Falou Gaara friamente, com os olhos ainda direcionados ao invasor.

Lee continuava fitando atentamente seu inimigo, então quando ouviu a voz do Sabaku direcionada a ele teve que piscar duas vezes para captar a mensagem, e logo se virou pra ele com uma expressão confusa.

" .. Quê?" Perguntou meio assustado, talvez estivesse escutado errado, ou talvez o ruivo não estivesse falando com ele, pois era impossível o outro ter lhe mandado ...

"Eu mandei você sair daqui ..." Disse cortando os pensamentos de seu parceiro, então era real, ele realmente disse isso, mas .. por qual motivo? Iria descobrir isso agora.

"Por quê?" Questionou parando com sua pose de luta, deixando as mãos caírem para os lados de seu corpo.

Gaara suspirou de modo entediante, já estava perdendo a paciência, mas tentando não se irritar voltou a falar "Ele é muito forte, você não tem chance alguma, eu posso vencê-lo, se ficar aqui só vai me atrapalhar .."

Aquilo foi a gota d'água, por isso mesmo que o moreno odiava ter um parceiro, lhe tratavam como um inútil, ele, que treinava tão duro e dava tudo de si no que fazia, ainda sim era considerado um nada, e já estava cansado disso.

"Eu não vou atrapalhar!" Gritou irritado, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, fazendo uma espécie de beicinho e virando a cara "Caso não saiba .. eu sou tão forte quando você!" Retrucou emburrado.

O ruivo ficou parado fitando-o, como se estivesse aproveitando o momento, depois balançou a cabeça para os lados rapidamente como se estivesse tentando tirar alguns pensamentos de sua cabeça, então voltou a olhá-lo seriamente, soltou um suspiro de desistência, pelo visto iria ter que usar a força.

"... Eu te avisei, foi você quem pediu por isso ..." Antes mesmo de Lee entender sobre o que ele estava falando, reparou que a rolha do jarro de Gaara pulou pra fora, fazendo a areia começar a sair lentamente de seu interior, e indo em direção ao Lee, o mesmo se assustou com aquele ato, começando a dar uns passos para traz com medo do que viria, a final, ainda se lembrava muito bem do acontecera na última vez que chegou muito perto dela. Então antes que pudesse se virar para pelo menos tentar correr, a areia lhe envolveu em um escudo bem grande.

"E-ei!" O moreno começou a chutar o interior do casco terrivelmente escuro numa tentativa desesperada de se libertar "Me deixa sair!" Continuou com seus golpes por alguns minutos, mas pelo visto não estava adiantando em nada. Mesmo trancafiado ali conseguia escutar os barulhos dos socos e chutes, e da areia do ruivo os defendendo.

'Droga...' pensou,se encostando em uma das paredes do escudo e deixando seu corpo ir escorregando até ir de encontro ao chão, então encostou suas pernas próximo ao seu tórax, e as abraçou 'Eu vou perder toda a diversão! Por que ele tinha que me prender aqui? Não precisava exagerar tanto em me proteger!'  
De repente como se tivesse despertado de um sonho se tocou, Qual era a rasão de Gaara estar lhe protegendo tanto? O conhecia bem, o mesmo não ligava se ele se machucasse, mas pelo visto agora estava, mas .. Por quê?  
Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando esquecer tais coisas, talvez estivesse imaginando muito, a final, não tinha motivo para o ruivo fazer isso, e se tivesse pra ele ainda era um total mistério ..  
Então o silêncio se estalou pelo local, não se ouvia nada do lado de fora daquela pilha de areia, será que a luta havia acabado? Ou será que o Sabaku tinha lhe esquecido lá dentro?

"Huh?" Foi a única coisa que foi capaz de dizer quando viu que o casco começou a se desfazer,deixando uns raios de Sol entrarem por ali .. tudo bem,Gaara não tinha lhe esquecido ali .. ficou esperando um tempo até seu "caminho" estar completamente livre.

Sua visão estava meia embaçada devido a estar alguns minutos no escuro, de modo que seus olhos pareciam estar lhe enganando, pois quando viu o Sabaku ali na sua frente, podia jurar que tinha visto um enorme braço cor de areia no ruivo. Esfregou seus olhos e voltou a fitar o mesmo, agora ele estava normal, mas cambaleava um pouco, então correu até ele para ver se estava bem.

"Gaara? Você está legal?" Chegou perto dele e lhe cutucou de leve no ombro, mas quando foi fazer isso o ruivo havia perdido as forças e caído em cima de Lee.

'Ai não!' Pensou o moreno quando começou a escorregar com o peso do outro 'Jarro pesado! Jarro muito pesado! Jarro .. AI!' Foi de encontro ao chão, enquanto seu parceiro estava desacordado em cima dele.

Ótimo, como iria sair dali? ... Se bem que no instante isso não importava, o que realmente valia era como Gaara estava agora, pelo visto havia lutado muito, nunca tinha o visto desmaiado em uma batalha. Mas o inimigo era bastante forte, talvez até mais que aquele cara dos ossos .. como era nome? Kimimaru .. acho.

O nariz do ruivo estava encostado em sua orelha, sempre que ele respirava o moreno sentia uma espécie de calafrio,as mãos de Lee estavam pousadas no peito do Sabaku, tentava empurrá-lo, mas o peso era muito para conseguir se levantar, pelo visto teria que esperar ele acordar, suspirou em desistência e virou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, agora a narina de Gaara estava em seu pescoço, o calafrio aumentou mais ainda, mas não era tão ruim. Mas ignorando isso quando olhou para outra direção, viu o ninja que tinha tentado matá-los, caído no chão, morto, em uma poça de sangue.

------------------------------

Terminei! Eu sei que o Gaara é bem forte .. mas é que tinha que ter algum jeito dele cair no Lee! XD –fã ao exagero de yaoi-

Eu enrolei um bocado .. mas espero que esteja bom!

Eu ia botar a luta .. mais eu pessoalmente não gosto de ler luta nenhuma .. sem falar que eu nem sei escrever luta, então eu não botei!

Pra aqueles que não gostaram do ninja .. ta aí,MORREU! \o\  
E vocês até que deviam agradecer a ele néah? ,o b

Muito bem .. irei responder as reviews!

GaaLee – DESSA VEZ A PREGUIÇA NÃO ME PEGOU! Eu consegui escrever mais do que eu pensava que fosse escrever! n,n! .. depois de me dá o telefone do serviço da macumba? Eu quero ligar pra lá!

Uchiha Ju – foi você que me deu a preguiça? Aah! Ainda bem que a doença passou! E eu postei rapidinho!

Kimi Tsukishiro – Por isso você não continua as fics? AAAH! Eu te mato! – todo o dia eu entro com esperança pra ver se você postou a sua fic do Gaalee! - Eu fiz um Lee mais uke nesse capítulo, tomara que esteja bom pra você! Bye! 


	4. Sentimentos descobertos

Oi gente

Oi gente! .. Desculpem a demora! É que a escola, que é muito má, me impediu que eu escrevesse mais cedo!

Não se preocupem, eu sei que os outros capítulos estavam curtos, é que essa história foi criada no meio do Msn .. Então imaginem o trabalho que dar lembrar de tudo e ainda por cima ter que alongar ...

Mas eu juro que irei tentar de tudo pra esse ser grande! As reviews serão respondidas no fim do capítulo, tchau! \n,n!

00000000000000000000000000

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e sua face ficou pálida ao olhar para o ninja, o corpo do invasor estava cheio de cortes e arranhões profundos, parecia que algum animal tinha estraçalhado o cadáver, por pura vontade de ver o sangue escorrer pela pele. Sem falar que alguns membros estavam esmagados, lembrava muito quando o moreno quase perder o braço e a perna no exame chuunin.

Virou seu pescoço, seus olhos agora esbugalhados se focaram em Gaara, que descansava tranqüilamente em cima de seu corpo.

Pelo pouco que suas pupilas podiam ver, devido à cara de o outro estar afundada em seu pescoço, enxergava que ele tinha uma expressão calma na face, o que era bem raro de se ver, geralmente seu rosto sempre estava mostrando raiva, os olhos sombreados devido ao demônio Shukaku, ficavam sempre estreitados, fazendo parecer que estava impaciente ou que algo ao redor não o agradava.

Os fios ruivos se mexiam calmamente de acordo com a brisa que rodeava o local, os fazendo roçar na bochecha do moreno, lhe dando um singelo arrepio, que lhe incomodava um pouco.

Com um pouco de receio, foi levantando sua mão e começou a trazer ela para perto do Sabaku, exitou um pouco, mas a pôs na cabeça do ruivo, e de certo modo começou a lhe acariciar os cabelos. Sua idéia não era fazer isso, na verdade era tirar aqueles fios irritantes de sua face, mas quando seus dedos encostaram-se ao outro, sentiu uma espécie de transe, como uma vontade no fundo de seu subconsciente lhe pedindo para continuar fazendo esse estranho afago.

Na hora que fez tal ato, Gaara afundou a cabeça mais ainda no pescoço do moreno, como se procurasse uma posição mais confortável, quando fez isso, Lee sentiu o nariz do ruivo encostar de novo em sua pele, e isso fez um arrepio tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Era uma mistura de nervosismo e uma outra sensação mais confortável, como ... como ... prazer?

Não .. não podia ser, será? Geralmente quando alguém sente prazer com um ato desses .. significava que estava amando, mas, isso quer dizer ... que Lee amava Gaara? Isso .. isso não podia ser verdade! Ele não sentia nada pelo seu parceiro, foi apenas um engano de sentimento pelo "carinho" que o ruivo havia feito acidentalmente. Exatamente, foi apenas um erro.

Mas se bem que .. lembrava que as vezes quando o outro falava algo, sentia suas bochechas corarem violentamente, do mesmo modo que enrubesciam quando conversava com Sakura. Mas nesse tempo daqui pra cá, ele não parecia se interessar muito pela rosada, era estranho .. parecia que ela tinha perdido aquele brilho de antes que o enlouquecia. Porém, cada vez que conhecia mais Gaara, mais se sentia atraído por ele, era um sentimento estranho que brotava dentro de Lee, achava que era apenas amizade especial entre eles, e, de certo modo agora tudo fazia sentido. Amava o ruivo. Por isso que sentiu sua vida mudar drasticamente quando o Sabaku havia parado de falar com ele, por isso ...

Espere, como?

Ah, sim .. O outro nem conversava mais com ele, nessa hora aquela ótima emoção que havia tomado conta de seu coração, virou uma dor insuportável. Agora tinha se tocado. Não tinha como ele se apaixonar por seu parceiro, sendo que estava na cara que Gaara não sentia o mesmo por ele, de fato, parecia que o odiava. Pelo visto não tinha como acabarem juntos ... não se o amor não for recíproco.

Não seria certo e nem justo. Não teria graça fazer o ruivo compartilhar consigo o mesmo sentimento forçadamente, como iria se sentir? Quer dizer, depois de tanto sofrimento que o jinchuuriki havia passado, teria mais? Jamais faria isso com ele, pensando bem, jamais faria isso com ninguém.

Talvez fosse melhor esquecer, se tentasse podia ficar perder o pouco que restava de sua amizade com ele. Mesmo sabendo que poderia perder uma grande chance, mas ... Talvez se ele mudasse um pouco quem sabe Gaara podia começar a gostar dele?

O céu começou a escurecer, desse modo o local esfriou um pouco, mas o estranho é que os ventos gelados não estavam fazendo os fios de cabelo de o ruivo voltarem a bater em sua face, o que foi estranho. Foi aí que caiu a ficha.

Ele ainda estava afagando a cabeça do jinchuuriki.

Corou drasticamente e removeu sua mão a toda velocidade, torcendo para não acordar o outro com esse ato. Olhou novamente para Gaara, para ver se não o tinha acordado. Suspirou tranqüilo ao ver que estava com a mesma expressão, até que ele era bonito quando estava desse jeito, com aquela aura calma ... tão calma que até dava sono.

Com o tempo,começou a sentir os olhos pesarem, talvez fosse melhor dormir mesmo, não tinha mais nada a fazer, então deixou o corpo se levar por aquela sensação tão relaxante que lhe ajudaria a esquecer dos problemas.

00000000000000000000000000

A Lua cheia agora pairava sobre o local, os ventos fortes e inacabáveis envolviam o local com seu frio estremecedor, enquanto as folhas acompanhavam esse ritmo.

Devido ao brilho incessante do globo lunar, o ruivo começou a se sentir agitado demais, e isso lhe forçou a acordar.

Começou a abrir os olhos devagar, um depois do outro, estava meio letárgico, coisa que não era muito comum. Sacudiu a cabeça um pouco para retomar os sentidos, embora sentia-se com uma enorme dor de cabeça, também sentia uma sensação que lhe relaxava.

A cabeça começou a doer mais ainda, talvez se respirasse fundo a aflição diminuísse, então inspirou lentamente, e na hora que fez isso sentiu um delicioso cheiro de ervas.

O odor não era nada estranho, na verdade, era extremamente familiar. Inalou aquele aroma novamente para ver se o reconhecia, e então finalmente se lembrou, aquele era exatamente o mesmo cheiro que o cabelo de Lee tinha.

'Lee ...' Pensou, de fato, o moreno estava lhe deixando maluco. Desde que tinha se tornado amigo dele tinha uma sensação engraçada dentro de seu corpo, e até agora não entendia bem o que era.

Sempre que estava perto dele aquele sentimento voltava, não sabia muito bem se era algo bom ou algo ruim. Decidiu que talvez se parasse de ficar perto do outro aquela sensação cessaria também, mas isso não aconteceu. O tempo todo ele se via pensando no moreno, lembrava do sorriso dele, daquele jeito gentil e doce.

Por que Lee lhe invadia tanto a mente? ... Não sabia a rasão disso. Foi por isso que decidiu participar dessa missão, para ver se descobria o que era esse anseio que sentia pelo outro. Até agora foi uma procura sem sucesso. Tudo o que fez foi aumentar o sentimento que sentia por ele. A final, o que era isso?

'Huh?' Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele ouviu uma espécie de gemido, próximo a sua orelha.

Levantou a cabeça aos poucos, pois parecia que a havia enfiado em uma fenda, pois não conseguia ver nada. Quando parou para olhar o que era, quase teve um surto.

Estava em cima de Lee.

Naquela hora uma série de perguntas se formaram em sua cabeça.

"Como havia parado ali?" Essa foi a primeira.  
"A quanto tempo estava ali?" Essa foi a segunda.  
"Como a areia não o protegeu?" Essa foi a terceira.

Isso já estava ficando estranho, na primeira vez que ela não ficou a sua frente como um escudo quando Lee se aproximou foi peculiar, mas pela segunda vez era meio impossível. Sua proteção não podia ter ficado 'com defeito'. Se bem que ... agora que havia parado para pensar, sempre que o moreno lhe tocava a areia não lhe protegia, fora no exame chuunin. Nunca havia reparado nisso, mas era a pura verdade.

Quando o outro tocava seu ombro, ou dava estranhos tapinhas em suas costas, nada acontecia. Fora o fato de aquela estranha sensação voltar a lhe perturbar. Mas.. por quê?

"Idiota ..." Disse uma estranha voz dentro de si, embora parecia que alguém estava gritando, infelizmente logo a reconheceu, maldita criatura que o importunava.

'O que quer .. Shukaku?' Retrucou em seu interior, se falasse podia acordar o outro que dormia delicadamente embaixo de seu corpo.

"Você é realmente muito idiota..." Respondeu o demônio da areia, dando risadas sarcásticas. "Até eu, que sou um monstro, consigo entender isso"

Gaara ficou um pouco confuso, do que ele estava falando? Com um pouco de hesitação, perguntou:

'Entende ... o quê?' Falou com uma voz esquisita, como se tentasse esconder algo .. curiosidade, talvez.

"Seu burro .. a areia nunca vai atingir ele a não ser que você queira, porque você o ama!" Disse com uma voz sarcástica, parecendo que havia falado a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Naquela hora o ruivo gelou, será que era isso? Amor? ... 'Amor' Uma palavra tão pequena, e tão cheia de significados, e todos desconhecidos para o jinchuuriki.

'E-eu .. o amo? .. Mas não pode ser! Só porque a areia não atingi ele?' Questionou perplexo, não tinha como ser verdade, se bem que isso tinha lá sua lógica. Entretanto, Gaara ama só ele e mais ninguém, certo? Se bem que desde a luta contra Naruto, isso havia mudado um pouco, pois a final, ele tinha começado a amar seus irmãos, mas de um jeito diferente, de um jeito mais .. como posso dizer, de um jeito familiar? Como, amor de irmão?

"Sim!" Gritou a criatura, de um jeito que fez o ruivo sentir à dor de sua cabeça triplicar. "Lembra daquele seu tio .. o .. Yamakaru?"

'Yashamaru ..' Pensou sentindo uma dor no peito, ainda memorizava com detalhes todas as mentiras que seu tio havia lhe contado, todas aquelas coisas que disse antes de morrer tentando levá-lo junto, e ainda doía muito voltar naquele assunto.

"Isso, vejo que você ainda lembra dele .. mas, você se lembra que quando ele te tocava a areia não fazia nada? .. Era porque você amava ele! Mas não do mesmo modo que você ama esse aí, seu estúpido!"

Nesse exato momento, todos os seus pensamentos se alinharam, era verdade, antes de descobrir todas aquelas calúnias, ele gostava muito de Yashamaru, mas de um modo peculiar, exatamente como Shukaku havia dito.

Agora que parou para raciocinar, aquele sentimento estranho que sentia por Lee era parecido com o que sentia por seu tio, mas não era igual, o do moreno era mais potente, como uma chama queimando dentro de seu coração, enquanto o de seu tio era fraco, parecendo que não era tão requisitado.

Porém, por mais que isso tudo seja verdade, porque o demônio estaria lhe contando isso? Viveu junto a ele tempo o bastante para saber que o outro só queria o seu mal, então .. por quê estaria lhe ajudando?

'Pode ser ...' Falou com um tom seco, meio que desinteressado 'Mas .. por que está me ajudando?' Perguntou esperando uma risada sarcástica em troca, como se soubesse que o outro ia dizer que tudo era piada ou algo assim.

"Eu? .. Te ajudar?" Começou a rir maldosamente, como o esperado. Contudo ... "É porque eu sei que você quer o corpo dele, vamos, vai ser divertido"

O ruivo começou a suar frio, ele queria isso, e muito. Infelizmente, mas ele não podia fazer nada contra a vontade do outro, embora quisesse muito, tanto que até doía.

"Vamos, eu sei que você quer .. olha pra ele, está do seu lado, dormindo, não tem hora melhor! "

Gaara não disse nada, simplesmente ficou ali parado, com os olhos arregalados. Um calafrio percorreu por toda a sua espinha dorsal, olhou para o moreno, o mesmo ainda dormia calmamente, dando pequenos suspiros, e por baixo de cada um, dava uma espécie de gemido quase inaudível entre eles.

Aquilo estava lhe deixando com uma sensação estranha, infelizmente se lembrava de uma conversa indescritivelmente bizarra e traumatizante que havia tido com Kankurou, aquela sensação se chamava... Excitação.

Isso, estava excitado, era estranho .. tinha vontade de tirar toda aquela roupa verde esquisita que o outro insistia em usar, tinha vontade de ver o corpo do outro exposto a sua frente.

"É só usar a areia se ele ficar resistindo ... vamos, você está louco por isso, eu sei ..." A criatura continuou a lhe torturar com aquelas palavras, fazendo com o que se sentisse pior.

Querendo ou não, Lee estava ali deitado abaixo de seu corpo, totalmente frágil a qualquer 'ataque'. A sua visão o rosto dele era tão lindo, assim como o resto do corpo, se não fosse pela cor da pele, o moreno seria parecido com uma boneca de porcelana. Quando ficava deitado daquele jeito, parecia tão sensível e fraco, completamente diferente de quando está batalhando, se bem que é só em lutas que seu parceiro parece tão poderoso, fora delas ele é gentil e ... "calmo".

Mas nem por causa disso iria se aproveitar do outro, embora quisesse muito. Foi se aproximando do moreno, ficando cara a cara com ele, tomando um pouco de coragem foi se aproximando dele, e levemente encostou seus lábios com os do outro, fazendo de tudo para não acordá-lo.

Na hora que as peles se tocaram Gaara sentiu um choque dentro de seu corpo, o sentimento de antes voltou a lhe importunar, embora agora soubesse exatamente o que era.

Em meio aquele beijo o ruivo fez o máximo para se acalmar, suspirou em desistência. De fato ... aquela seria uma longa noite.

00000000000000000000000000

Oi gente! Esse ficou grande? Não? ó.ò Eu fiz o máximo que eu pude! Eu juro!

O Shukaku apareceu .. mas eu vou dizer que pouco disso que eu escrevi eu me baseei em outra fic, é da "gaara-is-my-rabu" .. ela que teve essa idéia de Shukaku, infelizmente ela não está no FF, está lá no deviantart, e tudo ta escrito em inglês.

Desculpem se está ruim, eu me esforcei muito! E desculpem os erros, é que eu estou com muita dor de cabeça, e não consegui ler a fic!  
Sinto muito ... mas não vai ter lemon no próximo capítulo!

Bem .. me digam o que acharam! Sejam sinceros! ... Eu vou ser sincera u.u, eu achei esse capítulo mais ou menos, eu não esperava escrever essas coisas no final ... mais eu decidi porque eu não agüento mais ver eles se enganando quanto aos seus sentimentos ..  
Não entendeu nada que eu disse? Pois é, não era mesmo! XD

Eu realmente acho que o Lee parece uma bonequinha de porcelana, tão frágil, tão gentil, tão lindo e macio! ¬ ! Pena que é do Gaara ú.ù ..

Agora irei responder as reviews :

Gaalee Eu sei .. ele era insignificante mesmo, é que eu não gosto nem um pouco de personagem inventado nas fics, e mesmo que eu gostasse, na hora que eu fosse ler eu ia pensar no personagem de outro jeito, digo, diferente do da autora. Tadaa! O Shukaku apareceu .. eu não sei como ele é e nem como ele fala, então eu tive que ficar lendo as fics que ele aparece sem parar, pra ter uma noção dele. Espero que esteja bom! n.n Me de sua opinião!

Kimiko T. Tudo bem .. eu não te mato .. Mas eu fui ler o seu profile, e já que você disse que vai escrever suas fics, só vou te ameaçar mesmo! n.n .. Bem, sobre o ninja, não era bem diversão, é que ele era meio que um ninja invasor, então ele foi mandado pra matar quem fosse de outra vila, e os dois eram de outra vila ú.ù. eee .. Tomara que o Lee esteja bom pra você!

Rock's Leely Legal você ter começado a ler! Gosto muito das suas fics, mas eu sou sem graça, e o meu PC é mal, então eu não mando reviews, porque ele é lerdo e eu sou preguiçosa! n.n"


	5. A chance

Oi pessoal! ... Esses dias eu ando me esforçando muito para não repetir nenhum nome nem nada, é que acontece o seguinte... eu –mesmo sem estudar nada- entendo muito bem de inglês, por isso eu fico lendo fics de Gaalee sem para em inglês, mas o que acontece é que na maioria das vezes, as fics repetem muito o nome! E eu me acostumei muito a ler assim, então às vezes eu escrevo:  
"Lee pulou, Lee correu, Lee caiu..." Entenderam? E graças ao inglês que não tem acento eu às vezes esqueço de por acento nas palavras! Mais agora eu irei prestar mais atenção do que nunca! ò.ó7! E vou me esforçar muito para que o capítulo fique maior! É uma promessa! n\.\n7  
Bem, reviews serão respondidas no fim do capítulo, e se vocês não as responderem eu não irei postar! Agora, leiam!

00000000000000000000000

A Lua ainda brilhava sem cessar, as estrelas piscavam a sua volta, de fato, uma vista linda. Mas um certo ruivo ignorava tudo isso, a não ser talvez o globo lunar, mas não lhe dava muita atenção.

Estava com sua atenção focada no moreno a sua frente, ou melhor, abaixo de si, e permanecia roçando os seus lábios contra os dele, mas de modo muito suave, para não acordá-lo.

O sentimento de choque quando as peles se encostaram estava durando além do esperado, mas a sensação havia mudado um pouco, parecia que quanto mais ele beijava o outro, ainda achava que não era o bastante.

Talvez estivesse sendo muito precavido, pois seu parceiro parecia nem ter notado o que o outro estava fazendo, já que ele ainda permanecia na mesma posição, com o aspecto frágil, como sempre.

Forçou os lábios um pouco mais. Sentiu-se um pouco aliviado, mais ainda sim pensava que não era o suficiente, embora houvesse diminuído um pouco a tensão, continuava insatisfeito. Então os pressionou com força.

Força demais.

Na hora que fez esse ato, Lee se remexeu um pouco, e gemeu de modo engraçado, como se estivesse prestes a acordar.

Gaara se levantou na maior velocidade e sentou do lado do outro, botou os braços na frente do peito e olhou para a Lua com uma cara séria, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

O moreno começou a acordar vagarosamente, primeiro abriu um olho, depois o outro, e dando um fundo suspiro se espreguiçou. Então se sentou no chão com as pernas cruzadas e esfregou os olhos com a mão para poder clarear sua visão.

Precisou piscar algumas vezes para poder enxergar claramente, então meio tonto parou e olhou para os lados, aparentemente tentando se recordar como havia parado ali.

Quando se virou e viu o ruivo ao seu lado, lhe deu uma espécie de tique, como se houvesse se lembrado de tudo.

Naquela hora duas sensações atingiram o coração do moreno, uma boa e outra ruim. Era bom ver que o outro não tinha se afetado pela batalha, mas também era ruim por causa de seu 'pequeno' problema amoroso.

Do mesmo jeito não podia ficar se culpando por causa disso, como tinha dito antes, talvez fosse melhor esquecer, e já que o outro não sabia de nada, podia fingir que coisa nenhuma estava acontecendo.

Então esquecendo esse assunto totalmente, olhou para seu parceiro e deu o sorriso mais doce do mundo.

"Bom ver que você está bem agora." Disse encostando a cabeça no próprio ombro, dando um afetuoso olhar.

O ruivo concordou com a cabeça, virando o pescoço calmamente para olhar para o moreno, nessa hora seus olhos se encontraram, mais rapidamente Gaara se virou de novo, olhando para a direção oposta, e isso fez Lee se confundir um pouco.

"E-eh?" Falou meio atrapalhado, e ao ver que o jinchuuriki ainda não lhe fitava, se aproximou perto dele, para ver se o outro estava se sentindo bem.

"Está tudo legal? Gaara?" Perguntou meio curioso, e então calmamente ele cutucou o braço do ruivo.

No momento que fez isso o Sabaku se mexeu velozmente, como se estivesse se defendendo de um soco.

"A-ai... " Respondeu em troca da questão, e então observou seu próprio braço, e viu um corte nele.

O moreno notou o ferimento também, e sua face teve uma expressão de horror, mas não tão apavorante quanto a de Gaara, pois a final, aquele ninja havia conseguido lhe machucar.

Lee nem esperou muito, começou a tirar uns remédios e esparadrapos de sua pequena bolsa, que sempre ficava posicionada atraz de sua cintura. Meio envergonhado começou a chegar mais perto do outro, com o spray na mão.

"Isso.. pode doer um pouco" Antes mesmo do jinchuuriki entender o que seu parceiro estava falando, o moreno pôs o remédio na ferida.

Aquele medicamento ardia, e já que o ruivo não estava acostumado com aquilo, tentou puxar seu braço de volta, embora o outro tentasse aproximá-lo, então parecia um cabo de guerra.

"Essa... essa coisa arde!" Gritou o Sabaku tentando se libertar, sua face demonstrava raiva e desconforto ao mesmo tempo. Mas não era pra menos, a final, não estava acostumado com aquilo.

"Se acalme!" Disse o moreno segurando o outro com mais força "Eu só que te ajudar!"

"É, mais isso dói!" Retrucou, encarando seu parceiro com ódio.

Lee então parou de passar o remédio e fitou o ruivo.

Gaara lhe encarou também, sempre com aquela face irritada. Mas quando olhou para o moreno e viu seus olhos, sentiu uma aura calma lhe envolver.

Depois de um tempo começou a se acalmar, porém isso não durou muito, ele ficou um pouco alarmado quando viu que o outro foi aproximando sua mão para perto de sua cabeça.

Ficou estático quando o moreno começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Era uma carícia suave, mas meio estranha, pois parecia que seu parceiro estava com um pouco de medo de fazer tal ato.

O afago estava lhe deixando tão tranqüilo, então fechou os olhos para poder se envolver a esse agrado.

Sem o jinchuuriki ter reparado, Lee voltou a por o medicamento em sua ferida, bem calmamente para ele não notar, e quando terminou de passar o remédio parou de afagar o outro, para poder botar os esparadrapos.

Na hora que o moreno removeu sua mão, Gaara abriu os olhos novamente e sua expressão facial mudou de tranqüila para irritada, como se achasse que não tinha sido o suficiente. Mas ignorando isso ele voltou sua atenção para seu parceiro, que agora enrolava seu braço.

Parecia tão calmo e tão doce daquele jeito, se concentrando no que fazia, como se nada o atrapalhasse.

Ele ficava tão lindo desse modo calmo, coisa muito rara, pois a final o dia todo ele é agitado e não para por nem um segundo, mas nas poucas vezes que ficava quieto, como quando está dormindo, ficava maravilhoso, com aquele jeito que parece um anjo. Era de fato difícil não querer pular no outro de tão tentador. Com certeza, um anjinho, um que ele queria apenas pra si.

O Sabaku até riu de seus pensamentos. Pensar que ele e o moreno podiam ficar juntos. Eles são tão diferentes, Gaara é calmo e irritado o tempo todo, e já Lee, é agitado e alegre.

Ia ser um bocado estranho ver os dois juntos, a final, são completamente opostos. Como água e fogo, terra e mar, bem e mal, luz e escuridão...

'Anjo e demônio... ' Pensou tristemente dando um suspiro. Exatamente, eram completamente diferentes, não tem como permanecerem unidos.

Mas de repente, uma brecha nesse seu pensamento lhe fizera pensar o contrário. Podiam ser totalmente diferentes, mas uma coisa tinha certeza.

Completavam-se.

Precisamente, podiam ser diferentes, mas era isso que os podia unir, um era justamente o que o outro precisava. A final, não tem como existir luz, sem escuridão, certo? Assim como não tem como não existir um anjo, sem ter um demônio. Tudo no mundo tem que ter um equilíbrio, não importa o que for, precisa de um par.

Assim como Gaara precisava do moreno. Queria seu carinho e seu amor, necessitava que o outro lhe amasse, só ele e mais ninguém, e faria à mesma coisa com o outro.

Sem seu parceiro reparar, uma das pontas de sua boca levantou, dando um meio sorriso. Tinha um jeito de eles ficarem juntos, tudo o que faltava era dar o primeiro passo, nada mais.

"Pronto!" Falou Lee, fazendo com que o ruivo fugisse de seus pensamentos, e desfazendo aquele sorriso. "Não foi tão ruim, foi?" Perguntou sorrindo de modo angelical. O encarou por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar.

"Lee..." Começou, aparentemente chamando a atenção do outro. Então uniu um pouco de sua coragem e perguntou "...Você gosta de alguém?"

O outro não sabia bem o que dizer, não era pra menos, pois ele não podia simplesmente dizer 'Sim, e é você'. Seria demasiado estranho, sem falar que seria uma idéia terrível. Por mais que não fosse desse modo de se esquivar, tinha medo, não, tinha vergonha de tentar.

Porém essa pergunta que o Sabaku fez foi meio estranha, ele não era muito do tipo curioso, e se fora uma vez antes, foi porque era necessário. Então se ele havia perguntado isso, provavelmente esta planejando algo a partir da resposta.

Contudo, infelizmente não tinha como ficar sem responder, e o pior, graças a sua tremente sinceridade não havia maneira de mentir. Então engoliu o seco e falou rapidamente.

"Sim!" Disse corando drasticamente em um movimento rápido da cabeça, como se a tentasse esconder entre os ombros, lembrava muito uma criança que esperava por uma bronca, e tudo que queria era se esconder em baixo das cobertas e chorar arrependida.

"Hm..." Respondeu em troca dando uns estranhos e rápidos suspiros, quem não lhe conhecesse podia jurar que o mesmo estava rindo sarcasticamente. "Eu já esperava... é ela, não é mesmo?" Com essa sua última fala ele virou a cabeça para a direção oposta, e então olhou para cima, e fitou a Lua.

Lee ficou um pouco confuso, milésimos de segundos antes de o outro se virar, jurou ter visto uma expressão meia sem esperança no rosto do outro. Realmente devia comprar um par de óculos, e depois procurar um especialista em audição.

Pelo jeito o ruivo estava falando de Sakura. Ah, sim... A garota que ele viu que não gostava a umas horas atraz, mas a pergunta do outro parecia mais uma pergunta retórica, daquelas que você não tem que responder de verdade, como se estivesse perguntando pra si mesmo o óbvio.

Infelizmente já que era extremamente curioso e queria ver onde essa conversa ia parar, resolveu que responderia aquela pergunta retórica do Sabaku. Juntando o pouco de coragem que ainda lhe restava e fazendo de tudo para não gaguejar rebateu a questão.

"Não é ela..." Retrucou com as bochechas mais vermelhas que antes, se possível.

Gaara em um movimento rápido fixou seu olhar em Lee, e lhe encarando com as pupilas um pouco arregaladas.

Aquela de fato não fora a resposta que pensava que iria ouvir, achou que fosse escutar 'Sim, é ela' mas não, isso fez um sentimento forte tomar conta de seu coração, talvez tivesse uma chance.

Mas então se lembrou do que o moreno havia dito, ele gosta de alguém. Nessa hora a sensação forte virou mais uma dor horrível, lutou contra a vontade de por a mão no peito.

Neste momento outra sensação estranha entrou no Sabaku, a curiosidade. Ele queria saber quem era essa nova menina na vida de Lee, então fez o possível para o sentimento não aparecer em sua pergunta.

"E... quem é a nova 'ela'?" Questionou com a mesma expressão séria, de modo que a 'bisbilhotice' parecia ser irreconhecível.

'Ai não' Pensou o moreno meio desesperado, agora tudo que faltava é o ruivo perguntar quem era.

Engoliu o seco novamente ao pensar em uma resposta, a final, não era fácil dizer para o outro que gostava de um menino, ainda mais o mesmo que fez a pergunta! Não tinha como explicar para o Sabaku isso, mas já que o seu parceiro lhe fez uma questão, não tinha como ficar sem responder.

"Não é ela, Gaara... é ele" Contestou avermelhando mais ainda, mas sem virar a cara, apenas direcionou as pupilas para outro local, não teria coragem de encarar o outro.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos um pouco mais, e encarou o moreno desesperado, provavelmente tentando descobriu um jeito de sair dali. Sentiu uma ótima sensação em seu corpo, tinha uma chance, e não iria desperdiçá-la. E só de ver Lee ali na sua frente, com aquele rosto corado, e tão lindo.

Isso era mais do que Gaara podia agüentar, jogou seu jarro no chão e se aproximou do moreno e pegou o rosto dele com as mãos, e o ficou encarando.

"Eer... Gaara?" Quando viu o jinchuuriki lhe fitando corou mais ainda, aquelas pérolas frias e sem emoção, mas nessa hora, elas mostravam algo mais, como se estivesse esperando por alguma coisa.

Ambos ficaram se olhando, e a respiração era escutada sem problemas, e ficava mais fácil ainda de escutá-la conforme o Sabaku ia se aproximando, pelo visto decidido a fazer algo.

"Lee..." Foi a última coisa que disse antes de selar os lábios do outro.

O moreno arregalou os olhos no meio dessa ação, de fato, não esperava por isso. Na verdade, achou que o ruivo iria lhe odiar mais ainda, e não lhe amar.

Ficou uns segundos sem se mexer, ainda estava chocado, mais com o tempo, começou a relaxar nos braços do jinchuuriki. Então foi criando mais um pouco de coragem e começou a abraçar o pescoço do outro, pedindo que não saísse dali, foi aí que Gaara começou a descer as mãos até chegar à cintura do outro.

O moreno não pode evitar um gemido quando seu parceiro pressionou sua língua contra seus lábios, abrindo uma passagem, e começando a explorar cada canto da boca de Lee.

Todos sabem que Gaara é um gênio, mas o que pelo visto só o outro sabia é que o ruivo também é um gênio na arte de beijar. Beijavam-se apaixonadamente, embora que antes desse momento nenhum dos dois sabia que o amor é recíproco, se bem que agora isso não importava mais.

Ficaram desse modo por alguns minutos, e teriam ficado mais se não fosse uma sensação estranha que o moreno sentia em sua cintura, então se afastou um pouco e parou pra ver o que o ruivo estava fazendo.

"Por que essa droga de camisa não sai?" Perguntou o Sabaku irritado, tentando arrancar aquele collant verde do outro.

O moreno não fez nada a não ser dar umas pequenas risadas, mas então em um estalo ficou quieto e arregalou os olhos, e corou excessivamente.

"Es-espera! Para que você queria tirar a minha roupa?" Questionou encarando as pérolas inexpressivas do outro.

"Para que você acha que eu queria tirar?" Retrucou sarcasticamente, como se tivesse dito a coisa mais óbvia do mundo, se bem que tinha dito mesmo.

Lee parou de abraçar o pescoço do outro e o empurrou de leve, apenas para poder tomar um pouco de ar, e então fazendo de tudo para não se avermelhar mais ainda, pois se a falar.

"M-mas, Gaara! Nós não podemos ser tão rápidos!" Disse meio sem graça, a final, tudo que eles haviam feito até agora nessa 'relação' foi apenas se beijarem, não podiam simplesmente avançar para uma das partes mais demoradas e difíceis de se conseguir de qualquer relacionamento!

"Por que não?" Perguntou meio irritado, agora tinha chance de fazer o que o Shukaku estava quase lhe forçando a fazer, e o outro se recusava?

Ignorando isso começou a se aproximar do moreno e encostou sua bochecha contra a do outro, e chegou bem perto do ouvido do mesmo.

"Eu sei que você quer isso... e eu quero também" Murmurou sedutoramente na orelha de seu parceiro, então assoprou dentro dela, fazendo Lee ter um imenso arrepio.

Agora que Gaara já sabia como retirar aquela roupa, pegou ela e começou a puxar até a altura dos ombros e então quando viu o pescoço livre do moreno começou a atacá-lo ferozmente.

"Ah!" Foi a única coisa que pode dizer quando o ruivo começou lhe roçar bem no seu ponto fraco de novo. Porém já que não mudaria de idéia tão cedo empurrou o Sabaku novamente. "G-Gaara!" Disse corando novamente.

Por mais que tentasse lhe empurrar, Gaara não cedia, ele apenas lhe beijava mais apaixonadamente, então Lee se viu forçado a ter que apelar.

"Gaara, nós acabamos de começar, e se já formos pra essa parte isso vai arruinar nossa amizade ... você quer isso?" Questionou fazendo de tudo para não soltar um gemido de prazer. Era verdade, queria isso, mas passar para o sexo depois de um beijo não é do jeito que os casais normais fazem, mesmo sabendo que ele e o outro não eram lá um casal normal.

Reparou que o ruivo parou de se mexer, então o mesmo se separou e olhou para o moreno com um olhar meio sério e meio triste ao mesmo tempo "Não..." Respondeu suspirando e pela milésima vez daquela noite fitando a Lua.

Lee não pode evitar de se sentir um pouco culpado, mas o Sabaku tinha que entender, simplesmente não podiam.

Já que ele nunca gostou de ver o outro daquele jeito quieto, puxou a cabeça do ruivo para perto dele e a acomodou em seu colo, e começou a acariciá-la, passando a mão em cada pedaço do rosto do outro.

"Você se assustou... quando eu te beijei?" Perguntou Gaara fechando os olhos de novo para se deixar levar, de fato gostava muito dessas carícias do moreno.

"Bem... eu não esperava, sinceramente achava que você não gostava de mim do mesmo jeito que eu gostava de você, porque a gente nem se falava mais." Retrucou meio tímido, mas ainda sim sorrindo. Então parou de passar a mão na face do outro e foi para as mechas do cabelo, e começou a brincar com elas.

O ruivo abriu os olhos e fitou a moreno que lhe afagava.

"É que eu tive um sentimento estranho quando eu estava perto de você, e eu não sabia se era algo ruim, então eu tive que me afastar, mas depois eu descobri o que é." Respondeu seriamente, enquanto observava o outro.

"Ah..." Lee pensou alto, agora a conversa que tinha tido com o Sabaku a alguns meses ainda estava em sua cabeça, toda a conversa sobre ele não saber o que era amor e o resto. "Não se preocupe Gaara..." Ficou pensativo antes de falar o resto da frase. "-kun, depois eu lhe ensino tudo sobre o amor..."

O mesmo continuava a lhe observar, então deu um sorriso malicioso por um segundo antes de voltar para a expressão normal.

"Eu não preciso aprender, só quero que me mostre." Nem foi necessário terminar essa fala para Lee corar excessivamente pela bilionésima vez.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, e o moreno que continuava agradando o ruivo começou a se cansar, não tinha dormido tempo suficiente, e o sono voltou a lhe importunar, então parou com o carinho e se deitou do lado do outro.

Gaara lhe olhou começar a fechar os olhos, mas antes do mesmo dormir chegou bem perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"Lee?... Obrigado"

O moreno nem precisou adivinhar o porque daquele agradecimento, pois sabia muito bem. Ele foi o primeiro a dar uma chance ao jinchuuriki, uma coisa que só alguém desesperado a morrer teria feito.

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, apagou, dormindo do lado do ruivo.

O Sabaku fitou 'sua pequena boneca de porcelana'. E deu um sorriso verdadeiro pela primeira vez na vida. Ao observar aquela forma a seu lado, ele é tão belo, parece anjo dormindo.

Um anjo só dele, e de mais ninguém.

00000000000000000000000

Isso! Esse ficou bem grande né?

E calma .. esse NÃO é o fim!

É porque ... eu decidi que eu irei fazer um lemon u,u .. .–esperando palmas-.

E quem leu a cena do beijo e gostou, eu quero que escreva no review 'YA!'

Bem ... ah! Ia esquecendo .. vocês querem que o Lee seja menor que o Gaara? O.o É só pedir! Sem falar que opiniões sobre o que vai acontecer na fic serão bem vindas! \n.n/!

Pois bem .. agora as reviews!

Gaalee  
Está maior! Eu gostaria que você me falasse a sua teoria sim! ... é podia ser o Gaara ú.ù, e Lee uke é isso tudo que você falou! Ò.ó7

Rock's Leely  
Eu também pirei nessa do Shukaku! Pois é, Gaalee contagia!

Lola Spixii  
Eu acho que o Gaara é a mesma coisa que você acha! n.n .. e eu irei tentar fugir do felizes para sempre, eu juro!

Kimiko T.  
Eu não sabia que eu era paciente ... legal! n.n E você está certa! Eu também acho que o Lee é branquim! E eu queria roubar ele também! Mais se eu roubar ele o Gaara vai "sabaku kyuu"eu! E eu não demorei! Eu botei um capítulo no dia que você respondeu! ... Na verdade, eu só estava esperando você manda uma review para eu poder postar! n.n"


	6. Caminhando Juntos

Oi gente! .. Primeiro vou esclarecer, essa capítulo não vai ter lemon, e eu não vou contar quando vai ter! n\\n –só direi que será breve- É que eu tive uma idéia muito louca pro lemon.. o.o e pra isso ainda falta um pouquinho –leva tomatadas- x.x.  
Bem .. queria agradecer a todo mundo que me manda reviews! n.n Vocês realmente não sabem o quanto significa pra mim! Então eu não ligaria se escrevessem até suas mãos sangrarem! dn.nb .. Bem .. reviews respondidas no final do capítulo, agora tchau!

000000000000000000000

Os fortes raios de Sol iluminavam tudo que tinham direito, e mesmo com as enormes árvores da Floresta, os raios solares não tiveram piedade, e as atravessaram, atingindo uma angelical face de um certo moreno que dormia tranqüilamente.

"Hm..." Gemeu o mesmo irritado, forçando os olhos tentando ignorar esses importunos filetes de luz.

Mas eles não desistiram, ainda roçavam o rosto do garoto, e já que não iriam sair dali tão facilmente, tentou esquecê-los botando o braço na frente do rosto... Mas havia um problema.

"Huh?" Perguntou pra si mesmo em voz alta, quando reparou que seus braços não lhe obedeciam.

Tentou puxá-los de novo, porém não adiantou. Achou que talvez tivesse sido pego por um genjutsu... Será que conseguia mexer suas pernas? Antes de pensar outra coisa tentou as balançar de um lado pro outro, por sorte funcionou, mas quando as sacudiu um pouco mais forte sentiu a ponta de sua canela tocar em algo.

Virou a cabeça o máximo que pode para ver o que estava do seu lado, e se assustou um pouco quando viu uma mecha ruiva próxima a seu ombro.

Então olhou para os próprios braços, coisa que devia ter feito a muito tempo, e viu algo em volta de si, teve que ficar observando um tempo para tentar decifrar o que era, mas quando olhou para seu tórax, reconheceu claramente que tinha uma mão encostada nele. Foi aí que caiu a ficha.

Gaara estava lhe abraçando por traz.

Ruborizou ao chegar a essa conclusão, e também ao lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido naquela noite, da conversa, das verdades escondidas que foram reveladas com um beijo apaixonado...

Chacoalhou a cabeça tentando esquecer tais pensamentos. E em seguida virou o máximo que pode novamente para olhar o Sabaku que permanecia nas suas costas.

"G-Gaara?" Começou tentando chamar a atenção do outro, mas sem resposta. "Gaara?" De novo sem o mesmo retrucar.

Ia chamá-lo mais uma vez se não fosse pelo calmo e fundo suspiro que ouviu próximo a sua orelha, então arregalou os olhos.

Não, não pode ser... Será? O ruivo estava... Dormindo?

Não fora o fato de o jinchuuriki estar repousando que mais lhe assustou, foi o fato do outro ter caído no sono em plena Lua cheia! Como será que isso aconteceu? Mas já que sua curiosidade o estava chamando, viu que teria que acordar Gaara e perguntar a rasão, porém, já que o mesmo mal dormia, não queria cessar aquele momento raro, então achou melhor que deixaria por conta dele acordar.

Não durou muito até Lee começar a querer se soltar, sentiu seu braço extremamente dormente, então achou uma boa hora pra sair daquele abraço.

Calmamente foi levando sua mão até a do outro, e com muito cuidado a tirou de seu caminho, e sempre que a tocava parava e ouvia pra ver se não tinha acordado seu parceiro, quando via que o mesmo ainda estava na mesma posição voltada a remover a mão de seu peito.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se livrar dali, se levantou e sacudiu o braço dormente, e se espreguiçou.

Após terminar seus 'alongamentos' se virou para o ruivo, que ainda dormia tranqüilamente, mas agora sua mão tateava alguma coisa, como se procurasse pelo moreno. Depois de um tempo dessa busca em vão, o Sabaku começou a abrir os olhos, um por um, e na hora que sentiu os raios de sol em seus olhos os fechou de novo.

Abriu-os lentamente dessa vez, e quando se viu acostumado, observou o local, e quando suas pupilas frias encontraram seu parceiro, o fitou.

Lee se sentiu um pouco culpado, não queria tê-lo acordado, só queria se levantar, contudo, já que já estava feito, poderia tirar suas dúvidas.

Andou até a direção do outro e se sentou ao seu lado. "Gaara-kun..." Na hora que deu início a conversa, o ruivo começou a se levantar, e se posicionou do mesmo modo que o outro.

"Hn" Retrucou, encarando seu anjo nos olhos.

No momento em que os olhos se encontraram o moreno se desconcertou um pouco, ficando meio sem graça, e as bochechas se avermelharam levemente. Porém aquela linda demonstração de timidez sumiu quando ele balançou a cabeça de um lado pro outro, para se concentrar.

"B-bem..." Ficou um pouco pensativo antes de se pronunciar, pois não encontrava o jeito certo. "É que... você dormiu, e ontem foi Lua cheia... como isso aconteceu?" Perguntou aproximando o dedo dos lábios, com uma expressão confusa e muito doce.

O ruivo ficou um tempo em silêncio, como se tentasse procurar uma resposta, mas a verdade é que também não sabia.

Não tinha uma rasão concreta, naquela noite, ele simplesmente ficou fitando o moreno, olhando sua face angelical, o vento remexendo os fios de cabelo, o jeito frágil que ele ficava parado, igualzinho a uma boneca de porcelana, principalmente com a luz do globo lunar lhe iluminando, e então sentiu as pálpebras pesarem... Nada mais.

Então será que era o Lee?

O moreno era tão doce e gentil, a ponto de apaziguar uma criatura tão irritada e sanguinária?

Só podia ser, foi apenas ele que ficou observando. Pelo visto já que não tinha resposta melhor, teria que ser essa mesma.

"Eu não sei direito..." falou se aproximando do outro, ficando cara a cara com o mesmo. "Eu apenas fiquei te olhando... e isso me deu sono..."

Seu parceiro apenas ficou lhe encarando meio duvidoso, piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de se pronunciar.

"Você quer dizer... que eu sou chato?" Questionou confuso, virando a cabeça para o lado. O Sabaku achou lindo, tinha vontade de pular no outro de novo.

"Não, Lee. Não me entendeu, eu quero dizer que você me acalma." Retrucou o garoto de olhos contornados, facilmente confundidos com olheiras, mas são marcas de seu demônio, como as que o portador da kyuubi possui na bochecha.

Antes de poder ouvir uma resposta, o jinchuuriki sentiu os braços de o outro envolverem seu pescoço, e lhe puxando pra mais perto.

Ficou um pouco apreensivo, mas depois de um tempo retribuiu o carinho, não ficou nervoso por medo, mas porque não tinha entendido a rasão daquele abraço. Entretanto já que não tinha nenhuma objeção se deixou levar, encostando a cabeça no ombro de seu amor.

"Obrigado..." Foi a única coisa que escutou no meio daquela troca de calor corporal.

Ficaram juntos por alguns minutos, tinham vontade que aquilo não acabasse nunca, mas já que havia uma missão para terminar, teriam que se separar.

Aos poucos, foram se soltando, até ficarem novamente com os narizes colados. Gaara pôs uma das mãos no joelho e o usando como apoio se levantou, em seguida pegou a mão do moreno, e o ajudou a ficar de pé.

Agora que estavam de frente, dava pra ver facilmente que o ruivo era dois centímetros maior que Lee. Talvez fosse aquele jarro que o outro usava, isso deixava as costas do jinchuuriki meio curvada, o fazendo parecer baixo, devido ao peso da areia contida, talvez. Porém agora que o mesmo não usava nada, dava claramente pra ver que ele era mais alto, sem falar que o cabelo bagunçado e espetado do Sabaku lhe dava a impressão de ser ainda maior, devido ao moreno ter o cabelo liso.

Com uma mão Gaara pegou seu jarro e o colocou nas costas, ficando do mesmo tamanho que o outro, contudo graças a suas mexas ruivas, parecia que nada tinha mudado, pois o cabelo lhe dava mais uns centímetros de altura.

O menor olhou para o caminho que deviam tomar, e então se pôs a andar alegremente, mas quando viu que o ruivo andava lentamente se viu forçado a parar.

"Gaara-kun... você pode andar mais rápido?" Perguntou encarando o outro, esperando por sua resposta.

"...Por quê?" Questionou meio impaciente, pois não gostava muito de correr, achava que era muito humilhante.

"Bem..." Quando começou a falar corou drasticamente, mas não desfez o encontro de pupilas. "É que... caso você não saiba... se você não se apressar, eu não vou conseguir correr, porque você não solta a minha mão..."

O Sabaku parou e olhou para a própria mão, era verdade, ainda estava segurando o Lee. Achava a mão dele tão quente, aquecida como o coração e o amor do mesmo.

Então o maior acelerou um pouco o ritmo, pelo jeito não iria soltá-lo tão cedo, e já que não queria ouvir o moreno reclamando, andou mais rápido.

"Não, Lee, eu não sei." E os dois continuaram andando de mãos dadas, o caminho inteiro.

000000000000000000000

Oi Pessoas! Eu sei o que estão pensando 'que capitulo mulu ò.ó'!

Pois é .. e ele está curto! T.T .. mas acontece, que eu tive que enrolar,se não o capitulo ia ter umas 50 páginas! –Desculpa Kimiko, eu sei que você queria isso!T.T-

Eu botei aquela parte dos olhos do Gaara, porque as pessoas vivem me falando "O Gaara usa maquiagem!" "O Gaara tem insônia, viu as olheiras?" "O Gaara vive no deserto .. aquilo é pra proteger os olhos!"

Mas não! Aquilo é porque o Shukaku é um demônio guaxinim, então aquilo na cara dele é coisa de guaxinim!

Parando aqui ... queria agradecer a Kimiko pela história –não liga, chamo tudo de história- da "Boneca" - que lindo!

Kimiko T-  
Eu botei o Lee-chan mais baixo! .. Eu nem sei como eu cheguei a essa conclusão do jarro .. mais é que eu acho que aquela coisa nas costas dele é muito pesado, então em finjo que ele fica meio 'corcunda de Notre Dame' .. espero que tenho gostado! E que eu não via outro jeito, desculpa! T.T  
E não pense que você não é importante, pra mim você é! –minhas amigas tão até com raiva de tanto que eu falo o quanto eu gosto das suas reviews-  
E 'reviva' umas vezes até o lemon chegar! n.n

Sohee-chan-  
Obrigada por dizer que gosta da minha fic! Você é muito gentil! E eu concordo com você, o Gaara não ta com nada quando se trata de ser desse jeito todo fofo ¬-¬

Rock's Leely-  
Ta bom .. vou fazer de tudo pra isso ser 'caliente' pra você! n.n E muito obrigada pela review!

GaaLee-  
Você gostou do beijo? Que bom! Eu acho que ate agora eu fui uma das poucas que fez o Lee beijar o Gaara com ele sendo uke o.o  
E obrigada por me apoiar sobre o lemon! n.n .. E eu tentei fazer ele menor, tomara que esteja bom! Eu espero, e se não, perdão!  
E eu irei esperar ansiosamente a sua fic!


	7. Mais que um Almoço

Oi pessoal! Bem .. a minha amiga que está me enchendo, me pediu pra pedir a opinião de vocês – ela é muito fan de uke Lee- e um dia eu mostrei uma foto no deviantart que fizeram do Gaara e do Lee, eles estão vestidos de a Bela e a Fera, e ela lê –por mais que não concorde com uke Gaara- a fic da Feh-chan, e ela está quase me matando pra eu escrever uma fic deles da Bela e a Fera ... e bem, ela diz que ia ficar irado, por causa que dá pra fazer vários personagens por causa dos objetos que são pessoas, e eu não sei, me digam suas opiniões, eu escrevo ou não essa fic? O,o ? Me respondam no final do capítulo, e mandem review! Tchau!

000000000000000000

O Sol já estava ficando mais forte, mesmo sem um relógio devido à claridade era fácil ver que era quase meio dia.

O ar que rodeava o ambiente estava tão quente que dava até para sentir seu gosto. As folhas mal se mexiam, o pouco de vento que surgia sorrateiramente era como água no deserto.

Qualquer pessoa iria preferir estar em casa, ou repousando sob uma sombra, mas infelizmente duas figuras no meio da floresta não podiam fazer nada disso.

"Gaara-kun..." Disse o moreno usando o braço livre para tirar o excesso de suor da testa "Nós já estamos chegando?"

O ruivo se virou calmamente para o fitar, de fato haviam caminhado muito, e a palavra 'caminhar' não existia no vocabulário do outro, só existia 'correr', então aquele longo tempo que ficaram andando estava irritando Lee.

"Estamos quase lá... daqui a pouco nos avistamos a casa." Respondeu o jinchuuriki indiferente.

O moreno lhe olhou meio emburrado, queria chegar lá agora, mas se quisesse chegar ao seu destino teria que ter paciência, algo que quase não possuía.

Continuaram a percorrer o caminho, de mãos dadas o tempo todo, a final, nenhum dos dois queria se separar, a não ser pelo fato que Lee queria que o outro corresse, mas Gaara já estava andando num ritmo rápido, coisa que era quase impossível.

O suor escorria, fazendo os cabelos ficarem irritantemente colados na testa, tudo que o menor queria era entrar em um chuveiro e tomar um belo banho, só mais um pouco e chegaria no fim de sua busca, só mais um pouco.

E nem teve que esperar muito até começar a avistar uma coisa pontuda por cima das árvores, o moreno reconheceu na hora que aquilo era um telhado, então começou a andar mais apressado.

"Olha Gaara-kun! Um telhado!" Gritou apontando com sua mão livre para o que havia avistado, o Sabaku levantou a cabeça devagar, para ver o que fazia seu parceiro quase enlouquecer.

Quando chegaram perto o bastante para avistar o casa, viram que ela era maior do que esperavam.

O local parecia que vários outros estabelecimentos estavam colados uns nos outros, e havia umas espécies de celeiros do lado, e dentro deles podia se ver uns cavalos e outros animais.

Parecia muito mais uma hospedaria do que uma casa, porém não se importavam com isso, só fazia o lugar parecer mais aconchegante.

"Yosh!" Falou estendendo o polegar. "Chegamos!"

O ruivo lhe observou novamente, o achava lindo quando fazia isso.

"Agora só temos que pegar aquele antídoto e voltar!" Comentou alegremente, recebendo um aceno com a cabeça como resposta.

Então ambos caminharam até uma grande porta que pensavam ser a da frente, então Lee bateu nela calmamente, esperando por uma reação.

Esperaram por alguns segundos até escutarem uns estranhos barulhos vindo do interior do alojamento, e uns reconheceram como alguém descendo degraus de escada, e quando começaram a ouvir o barulho da porta ser destrancado soltaram suas mãos.

A pessoa que apareceu era um pouco velha, porém não tanto quanto esperavam. O cabelo da senhora era preto, e estava preso a um enorme coque, a mesma usava um kimono azul com o laço violeta, e estava com o peso um pouco acima do normal.

"Bem vindos!" A voz da mulher era extremamente fina, chegando até a ser chata. Mas para conter o cavalheirismo não disseram nada. Pelo visto ela já estava os esperando.

"Bem vindos! Bem vindos! Bem vindos!" Disse se aproximando dos dois, o moreno recuou um pouco, porém não tirou os pés do lugar, mas o Sabaku nem se mexeu.

"É muito bom tê-los aqui! Vamos! Entrem, entrem!" Ao dizer isso ela puxou o menor pelo pulso e o trouxe pra dentro.

Gaara sentiu um pouco de ciúmes, não tinha como argumentar, sempre fora assim, nunca gostava de ver ninguém tocar em algo que lhe pertencia. E já que Lee era só dele, o fato daquela senhora ter encostado eu sua possessão o irritava demais.

Entretanto, tentando ignorar aquela raiva que se pôs a tomar conta de seu corpo, seguiu ambos, com a mesma expressão.

Seu parceiro parecia meio sem jeito tentando fazer aquela dama lhe soltar, mas já que não queria arranjar possíveis problemas para a missão não falou nada, apenas sorriu meio sem graça enquanto ela o levava para algum cômodo da casa, e ao mesmo tempo falava muitas coisas, devido a rapidez que se pronunciava o moreno não entendia nada do que ela dizia.

Quando a senhora finalmente parou, Lee se viu no meio de uma sala de jantar. O chão era feito de tatame, assim como o resto do lugar, e no meio do recinto tinha uma mesa, e encima dela vários tipos de comida com aspecto delicioso.

"Vocês devem estar com fome!" Comentou a mulher soltando finalmente o pulso do menor "E não se preocupem, depois tem um quarto para vocês descansarem! É só seguir no fim do corredor!" Não foi possível entender mais nada que fora dito fora um 'Bom apetite', pois a senhora saiu do local deixando apenas os dois ali.

Na hora que ela saiu os dois se encararam, o moreno estava um tanto corado, era verdade, estavam com fome, mas não fora nada disso que fez o outro enrubescer, fora porque a velha disse 'um quarto'. Isso queria dizer que possivelmente teriam que dividir uma cama, e Lee sabia muito bem onde isso ia dar.

Sacudiu a cabeça de um lado pro outro tentando esquecer o que estava por vir, então se sentou no chão próximo a mesa, e olhou para o ruivo. "Você não vem?" Perguntou gentilmente.

Ao ouvir isso o Sabaku foi andando na direção do outro e se sentou o mais perto possível do mesmo, fazendo o moreno ficar mais sem graça.

Seu parceiro pegou um bolinho de arroz, fora o curry aquilo sempre foi sua comida predileta, então começou a comê-lo vagarosamente.

Gaara ficou lhe fitando devorar a comida, não estava com muita fome, embora soubesse que depois o outro o forçaria a comer por mera preocupação. Lee em sua visão era bonito de qualquer jeito, e quando estava almoçando não era uma exceção.

Observou cada detalhe do rosto do outro, já que era só isso que conseguia ver, pelo fato de o menor sempre usar aquela roupa verde estranha, nunca gostou dela, apenas servia para o jinchuuriki não conseguir ver o corpo do outro.

Sem o moreno reparar, um pequeno grão de arroz ficou colado próximo a sua boca. O Sabaku notou o grão e se viu tentado a ter que tirar aquilo da cara do mesmo.

Antes de Lee raciocinar qualquer coisa, sentiu a língua sorrateira do ruivo lamber sua face. Na hora que sentiu isso corou tanto quanto tinha antes.

"Hm.." Falou o maior após engolir o arroz "Estava gostoso..."

"G-Gaara..." Disse o menor ficando mais vermelho ainda. "Por quê?" Fazia de tudo para não gaguejar, realmente tinha ficado muito sem jeito com aquela ação.

"Tinha um arroz no seu rosto..." Respondeu indiferente, parecendo que havia dito algo comum.

Seu parceiro ficou mais sem graça ainda, não sabia como, mas Gaara sempre conseguia lhe deixar envergonhado, mas se era assim que o ruivo ia jogar, então decidiu participar da brincadeira.

Botou as mãos no ombro do outro e o ficou encarando, o Sabaku não entendeu bem do que se tratava, mas deixou. "B-Bem.. e tem um arroz em você também!" Retrucou se aproximando do jinchuuriki.

"Mas eu não comi na-" Antes de conseguir dizer outra coisa o moreno pulou em cima dele, lhe beijando apaixonadamente, soltando todo o amor que estava tentando prender.

Então quando estava prestes a se separar sentiu os fortes braços do outro envolverem sua cintura, retribuindo a esse carinho.

Só se separaram para poder buscar por um pouco de ar, as faces levemente coradas. Lee estava um pouco confuso, não imaginava que podia ser desse jeito, mas não estava conseguindo segurar aquela voz interior que o jinchuuriki ficava atiçando.

Na hora que viu que Gaara começou a se aproximar em busca de mais um beijo, tentou se afastar, mas o ruivo ainda segurava sua cintura com força, e pelo visto não iria soltar tão cedo.

"Gaara-kun..." Disse tentando empurrar o outro "Já... já está bom"

"Não foi isso que você falou agora a pouco..." Retrucou maliciosamente, enquanto começava a atacar o menor, libertando todo o carinho que estava guardando.

Lee tentou segurar um gemido, mas não conseguiu, estava ficando meio sem controle, uma parte queria deixar o Sabaku tomar conta de seu corpo, mas a outra queria segurar o ruivo, e lhe impedir de fazer aquilo no meio de uma sala de jantar.

Naquela hora se tocou, Gaara estava lhe beijando no meio de uma área pública, qualquer um podia entrar ali e ver o que estavam fazendo, e isso o deixaria extremamente sem graça, e não era isso que queria, e novamente deixou a rasão tomar conta de si.

"Es-espera, Gaara!" Quase gritou empurrando o maior com toda a força, mas não foi suficiente para pararem o abraço, servir só para cessar aqueles beijos apaixonados. "Eu te pedi pra parar!"

O ruivo parou e encarou-o com raiva, já era a segunda vez que seu parceiro lhe impedia, e já estava cansado disso.

"Não me olhe assim..." Falou o moreno com a respiração acelerada, ainda não tinha se recuperado totalmente. "Você sabe muito bem porque eu não deixei..."

O jinchuuriki realmente sabia o porquê, só não gostava de aceitar, estava tentando se prender desde o primeiro beijo, embora no fundo concordasse com Lee, ele tinha rasão.

Sentou-se ao seu lado de novo, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido. Então voltaram a comer, já que não tinha mais nada pra fazer, mas o Sabaku tinha certeza, que breve seu parceiro iria ceder, era só esperar a hora certa.

000000000000000000

Quando finalmente haviam terminado suas refeições, já estava um pouco tarde, devia ser perto das três horas.

Não esperavam que fosse demorar tanto, mas já que passariam a noite ali não tinham a menor pressa.

Ambos sabiam que deviam ir para o quarto agora, então se levantaram vagarosamente. Ao estarem em pé foram na direção da porta com paços leves, pois não queriam encontrar aquela senhora de novo, principalmente o ruivo, que não iria agüentar vê-la tocando algo que é seu por direito.

Já estavam no corredor, então o moreno se lembrou que a mulher havia dito que o quarto estava no fim do corredor, e era agora, iria ver se realmente era uma cama de casal ou não, não sabia muito bem se queria, pois tinha um pouco de receio em tentar.

Lentamente pôs a mão na maçaneta, e a girou vagarosamente, e ao ver o que estava a sua frente tem um suspiro. Eram duas camas, as duas de solteiro, e estavam uma de cada lado do lugar.

O espaço era bem aconchegante, tinha uma poltrona com um apoio de pé próximo a uma porta, a qual pensava ser um banheiro.

'Isso!' Pensou Lee vitorioso, tinha um banheiro, que era exatamente o que queria, estava louco para se limpar e tirar aquele horrível cheiro de suor, era só isso que estava na sua mente.

"Eu queria uma de casal..." Comentou Gaara com um tom de voz diferente, fazendo o moreno fugir de seus pensamentos.

Precisou piscar duas vezes para entender, e ao se dar conta do que o outro tinha dito se avermelhou, pois havia percebido a 'indireta' do mesmo.

Mas tentando esquecer isso olhou para a porta perto da poltrona e começou a andar até lá.

O toalete era lindo, tinha uma pia dourada assim como o vaso, e nas paredes tinham toalhas presas a uns ganchos prata, o chuveiro era meio estranho, tinha uma parte que era banheira, onde cabia até umas duas pessoas, e havia uma torneira, assim como qualquer chuveiro, mas ele era tapado por uma espécie de porta de vidro, provavelmente para não deixar a água escorrer no chão. Sorriu, agora poderia tomar seu tão desejado banho em paz.

Logo se virou para o jinchuuriki e, pois se a falar "Gaara-kun... Eu vou tomar banho agora, se precisar de mim, é só chamar viu?" Disse ao começar a entrar no banheiro, e fechando a porta.

O Sabaku olhou o local que o moreno tinha entrado, e quando ouviu o barulho da água jorrando tirou o seu jarro e pôs perto a cama que havia decidido usar.

Ficou uns minutos parado fitando o teto, ouvindo a água cair, pelo visto Lee estava aproveitando. Então começou a imaginar seu parceiro sem roupa, com a água escorrendo pelo corpo do menor.

Depois de um tempo começou a se sentir agitado, pensando no moreno, foi aí que ao olhar pra porta que o mesmo entrou se lembrou.

Lee não havia trancado a porta.

Isso começou a lhe deixar mais e mais agitado, tentando conter a fera que tentava se libertar de seu corpo, os pensamentos iam ficando mais eróticos, se virava de um lado pro outro na cama, fazendo de tudo para esquecer o menor sem suas vestes, a apenas alguns paços de distância.

Não agüentava mais, se levantou rapidamente de seu leito, e começou a andar na direção da porta, aos poucos começou a tirar a roupa, jogando a camisa em cima da cama, e então tocou a maçaneta, e viu que realmente ela não estava trancada, então a abriu.

A água quente estava fazendo o vidro ficar embaçado, então ele não podia ver claramente o moreno, assim como o outro não podia vê-lo, e devido ao barulho forte da água Lee também não havia notado sua presença.

Fechou a abertura calmamente, para não ser escutado, então, pois se a tirar o resto de sua roupa, de fato, seria uma longa tarde, a tarde pela qual estava esperando ansiosamente.

000000000000000000

Oi pessoal! Felizes? O próximo capitulo será só do lemon! n,n

Eu disse que a idéia era louca .. o,o lemon numa banheira? Mais bem, o que interessa é que vai ter!  
E agora... já que eu não tenho mais nada a dizer, irei responder as reviews!

Rock's Leely -  
Aah .. o Gaara está mais alto que o Lee porque as pessoas pediram pra eu botar ele menor! n.n' E .. Kazekage se escreve com 'z' n.n". E eu também queria ser o Gaara! No meio da história cheguei até a ficar com inveja ToT.

Gaalee-  
De nada! Eu sei que o jarro pra ele parece leve .. mais o Lee ficou pequeno e uke! Isso é o que importa! XD! E obrigada por dizer que o beijo ficou lindo, agora, adeus! \n.n/!

Kimiko T.-  
Eu sei que você queria 50 páginas no Word .. hehe! n.n! E de nada!  
o.o Quero só imaginar o que a sua mãe disse quando você perguntou isso! XD E não se preocupe .. o lemon será no próximo capitulo! .. E tomara que seja boa essa idéia o.o .. agora fui!

Sohee-chan-  
Não se preocupe devido a demora! Eu também daria todo o dinheiro do mundo! Haha! E não se preocupe, o lemon esta vindo! Tchau!


	8. Banho dos Sonhos

Oi pessoal! n.n Desculpem a demora! É que eu não tive como escrever mais cedo .. o.o Uma amiga minha teve que dormir aqui em casa três dias! ... Bem, eu vi que um bocadinho que pessoas querem que eu escreva a tal fic da Bela e a Fera, eu começaria o mais rápido que pudesse, mas, eu estou com uma dúvida horrível na minha cabeça!  
.. Quem será o Gaston? O.o ... Tudo bem, é só isso! n.n Aí está o lemon! Tomara que esteja bom! É a primeira vez que eu escrevo um, espero que fique razoável. Reviews respondidas no fim do capitulo, agora leiam!

00000000000000000000

A água quente escorria calmamente pela pele do moreno até chegar ao chão frio. A porta de vidro que o separava do resto do banheiro agora estava totalmente embaçada, impedindo-o de enxergar qualquer coisa a sua frente.

Enquanto passava a mão suavemente no cabelo para tirar o excesso de água que caía sem cessar do chuveiro, ouviu um estranho ruído vindo da outra extremidade do local.

Com uma das mãos livres, a passou no vidro para poder ver de onde veio esse barulho. Olhou em volta do lugar, não conseguiu ver muita coisa, apenas a porta entreaberta.

Suspirou tranqüilo ao ver que fora apenas o vento, por um breve momento achou que fosse alguém, mas ignorando qualquer outro pensamento que viria a seguir, se virou, ficando de costas para a passagem, e agora procurando pelo condicionador.

"AAH!" Foi a única coisa que foi capaz de dizer quando sentiu algo lhe puxar pelas canelas, fazendo-o cair no chão do chuveiro, tentou se segurar em algo, pegou a torneira, mas acabou desligando a água.

Graças ao seu reflexo rápido, pôde botar as mãos na frente no rosto para amortecer a queda.

Depois de alguns segundos para se repor, o menor se virou para ver o que fora a coisa que lhe causou esse tombo, talvez tivesse se enroscado em algum fio, ou simplesmente havia escorregado.

Mas não foi nada disso.

Quando finalmente tinha ficado de barriga pra cima, viu nada mais, nada menos, que o ruivo, lhe segurando pelas canelas.

Não havia ficado extremamente horrorizado pelo fato de estar sendo preso pelo maior, o que lhe assustou foi que Gaara estava sem uma única veste.

"G-Gaara!" Gritou desesperado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos na expectativa de não ver o outro, enquanto tentava se soltar, procurando esconder seu estado, mas o jinchuuriki não cedia, apenas lhe segurava com mais força.

Ficou gritando inutilmente por algum tempo na esperança de o ruivo lhe libertar, mas não ajudou muito, e teria insistido mais se não fosse o fato do Sabaku começar a se mexer, ficando em cima de seu corpo.

Gaara pegou os tornozelos do moreno e os botou do lado do corpo do mesmo, lhe deixando bem exposto, e como se não bastasse o maior se aproximou de sua orelha e sussurrou:

"Pra que todo esse drama?" Perguntou sedutoramente, enquanto começava a alisar as pernas do menor, arrancando uns estranhos gemidos que Lee lutava para segurar. "Eu sei que você quer isso..."

Sim, era verdade, realmente queria, então por que pelo seu exterior ficada dizendo que não? Oh, claro, porque Gaara queria fazer as coisas mais impróprias nos lugares menos improváveis do mundo.

Mas agora o local era um tanto privado, não era de fato o ambiente que queria, se bem que servia. Então pela primeira vez se deixou levar totalmente, relaxando seu corpo nos braços do Sabaku, soltando um gemido de deleite.

O ruivo sorriu por dentro, um sorriso vitorioso, até que em fim poderia possuir o corpo do outro, e então iria libertar todos aqueles sentimentos que guardava, e tinha 'permissão' para fazer isso tudo.

Começou a agradar o moreno mais ainda, mordeu sua orelha e em seguida soprou dentro dela, fazendo o menor curvar suas costas em uma amostra de prazer.

Quando viu que Lee realmente estava agora confiando nele, começou a descer as mãos até chegar às coxas, e, pois se a apertá-las, fazendo o outro involuntariamente lhe chamar pelo nome.

Ao ouvir isso, Gaara começou a se sentir ainda mais agitado, começando a descer as carícias da orelha até o pescoço do menor, e se pôs a roçar o nariz freneticamente nele.

"Ah!" Foi o que Lee disse, e o Sabaku já desconfiava desse ato, pois sabia muito bem que o pescoço era o ponto fraco do moreno.

Ficou lhe tentando por alguns minutos, e quando se cansou começou a descer mais ainda, chegando ao tórax do menor, e logo atacou os mamilos, um ele brincava entre os dedos enquanto o outro mordiscava.

Lee gemia mais ainda, se entregando com todas as forças de seu ser, seu corpo implorava por mais, achava que devido a êxtase nem conseguiria chegar ao final.

"Gaara..." Disse com a respiração acelerada "Gaara, por favor!"

O ruivo parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para o moreno, não precisava perguntar, sabia exatamente o que seu parceiro queria, o mesmo desejava que o Sabaku fosse mais rápido, pois estava lhe provocando com aqueles toques sedutores.

"Você quer mesmo que eu faça isso rápido?" Perguntou o jinchuuriki num estranho tom de voz, parte de seu corpo queria pular todas essas bobeiras e possuir o corpo de seu amado, mas o outro pedaço desejava tentar o menor, e lhe fazer sentir todo aquele prazer e angústia que transmitia com aquelas carícias.

"S-sim..." Respondeu entre suspiros, com certa dificuldade para terminar essa curta frase.

A única coisa que Lee conseguiu ver foi o maior se arrastando para seu outro ponto fraco, mas mesmo assim não tinha muita certeza sobre o que o outro ia fazer.

"Wuaaah!" Só pode falar isso quando sentiu o ruivo apanhar seu membro e começar a massageá-lo com os dedos, e em seguida o envolvendo com a boca, proporcionando algo inimaginável para o outro.

Aquele ato fez o moreno ficar muito agitado, sentindo o prazer tomar conta de todo o seu corpo. Era algo que nunca sentiu antes, parecia uma chama acesa pelo seu interior que queimava sem se ver ou machucar, uma sensação que lhe podia fazer implorar por mais.

Tentava afundar a cabeça em algo, mas não podia, se contentava botando a cabeça no resto de água, que era suficiente para molhar seu cabelo.

Para sua decepção Gaara parou com o que estava fazendo, então virou Lee, lhe fazendo ficar agachado, usando os joelhos e os cotovelos como apoio.

O Sabaku abraçou a cintura do menor, ficando em cima dele, e agora se posicionando na entrada do menor, e, pois se a se introduzir aos poucos.

"AAH!" Gritou o moreno desesperado, tentando se soltar, mas o ruivo lhe segurava com força, e não soltaria tão cedo. Várias lágrimas escorriam do canto de seus olhos, mesmo sem Gaara conseguir ver, sabia que o outro estava chorando.

"Calma..." Disse o jinchuuriki em uma tentativa de ver se o outro relaxava. "Só dói no começo..." Após dizer isso, ficou analisando o corpo do outro com as mãos, querendo amenizar a dor, odiava ver seu amor chorar.

O mestre do taijutsu respirou bem fundo, sentindo-se muito mais relaxado, pois se a falar. "Está bem... Pode continuar."

Ao ouvir essa aprovação, o ruivo voltou a penetrar no outro, bem devagar, não queria machucá-lo. No começo a expressão de Lee era de muita dor, com as lágrimas escorrendo sem parar, mostrando o quanto estava sofrendo, mas depois, foi sentindo cada vez mais o prazer tomar conta da dor, e virando um ato de deleite, enquanto ficava gemendo no ritmo das estocadas.

Porém, por mais que estivesse gostando, o choro não cessava. O Sabaku reparou, pensou que talvez tivesse usando a posição errada, então se separou do moreno e o girou de novo, lhe deixando de barriga pra cima.

Pegou as pernas do menor para poder usá-las como apoio, então voltou a penetrá-lo, soltando tudo àquilo que guardava, as mágoas, aflição, alegria e dor.

O liquido abrasador e viscoso dos dois se misturava com a água quente, fazendo o cheiro ficar rodeando todo o local.

Nada mais se ouvia a não ver os gemidos e a água pingando, o jinchuuriki começou a dar estocadas mais fortes e prazerosas, enquanto Lee gritava seu nome.

Abriu os olhos que estavam fechados para se deixar levar pelo momento, e então viu que o menor ainda derramava gotas de angústia, talvez estivesse sendo muito brusco com ele, então diminuiu o ritmo.

Por mais suave que fosse, o moreno ainda chorava, cansado de tentar adivinhar o que estava causando tanto desconforto ao seu amado, decidiu perguntar.

"Estou machucando você?" Questionou tranqüilamente, alisando as pernas de Lee que ainda segurava, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Não..." Retrucou olhando nos olhos de Gaara, mostrando que não havia pânico em seu olhar, e isso fez ver que o menor derramava lágrimas por outro motivo fora a dor.

"Então...por que está chorando?" Falou voltando a dar poderosas estocadas, soltando o peso que estava em suas costas por pensar que talvez tivesse ferido o outro.

Antes de poder raciocinar sentiu o menor passar os dedos entre as suas mechas ruivas, e lhe puxando pra perto, o menor aconchegou sua cabeça entre o ombro e o pescoço do mesmo.

"Porque... finalmente estamos juntos." Disse em um último suspiro, antes de apagar totalmente nos braços fortes do outro.

O ruivo fitou o frágil moreno dormindo ao seu lado, exausto pelo visto. Então se separou do outro e levantou, com seu parceiro no colo, carregando-o como se fosse uma pequena criança.

Achava que Lee era um pouco pesado, mas não, na verdade ele era extremamente leve, talvez fosse o excesso de treino que o deixasse assim.

Já no quarto, botou o menor na sua própria cama, e em seguida botou sua camisa no moreno. Além de nunca ter gostado daquela veste verde que o outro usava, sinceramente não sabia como iria colocar 'aquilo' em seu amado.

Deixou-lhe ali deitado por alguns segundos enquanto voltava para pegar a calça.

Quando finalmente já estava usando a parte de baixo de suas vestes, com ajuda de sua areia levantou a cama do outro e a trouxe para o lado da sua, onde Lee estava deitado.

Foi se aproximando de seu leito e se aconchegou do lado do outro, e o abraçou com carinho.

Não conseguia parar de pensar na última frase que Lee disse antes de apagar... 'Estamos juntos'... Isso significava que o moreno queria que os dois compartilhassem a alma, como estavam fazendo antes, embora parecesse que se negava contra esse fato, mas isso não importava mais.

Retirou uma mecha de cabelo que ficava na frente da face do menor, e seu um singelo sorriso ao olhar pra ele.

"Boa noite... Minha pequena boneca de porcelana."

00000000000000000000

Está aí .. meu primeiro lemon, tomara que esteja bom! Eu tentei! Eu juro! .. Se estiver tão ruim quanto parece eu deletarei ele da história e escreverei outro sem problemas! Ou nem escrevo n.n' ..

Bem .. eu acho que ninguém notou .. sabe a velha do capitulo passado? Alguém já viu o episodio 101 –acho- de Naruto? Aquele da mascara do Kakashi? Bem .. a velha que aparece no episodio é ela!

Essa parte do "Estamos juntos" eu peguei de uma foto –linda- da LunalocatisLunatica .. ela desenha Uke Lee! n.n!

Tem gente que não sabe quem é o Gaston .. então vou explicar ... Gaston é um personagem da Bela e a Fera que se acha o tal, ele é muito forte e bonito, e já que ele acha a Bela bonita, ele disse que é só com ela que ele vai casar, para empatar a beleza õ.õ .. Então, tradução:  
Na minha fic vai ser um cara que vai tentar roubar o Lee do Gaara, mas não vai conseguir..  
Quem vocês acham que pode ser? Me digam!

Bem .. Acho que eu disse tudo! Õ.õ ... então, reviews!

Sohee-chan  
Eu postei rápido? Viva! \o/ Quanto a ela morar sozinha eu não sei, acho que sim, só vi ela no episodio o.o. E sim, claro que o Lee vai ser a Bela! n.n .. Bem, aí esta o lemon, tomara que goste!

Watermellon Lala-sama  
Não me mordaa! ToT E não obrigada, eu não gosto de melancia! n.n" .. Bem,tchau!

Lizinhadias  
Obrigada! Bem, postei o lemon! Tudo bem .. –sem nada pra falar- tchau! n.n

Uchiha Ju  
Acho que eu demorei um pouquinho o.o .. E ta mais pra box-banheira! xD

Reneev  
Que bom que você gosta de Uke Lee! Obrigada por gostar das minhas idéias! E se você roubar o Lee ... divide ele comigo? Ó.ò .. Bem .. tchau! n.n

Kimiko T.  
Eu acho que ela ia expulsar eles a vassouradas! xD .. Eu também quero espiar eles! ToT –e olha que eu sou a autora ¬.¬-.. Tadaaa! O lemon chegou! Tomara que esteja bom! Se não estiver eu vou deletar e remover todos os vestígios dele! \è.é/ Sério que você nunca viu o desenho? O.o? Se você quiser depois eu te dou a página com a foto! ... Tchau!

Gaalee  
É claro que o Gaara está com vontade .. é o Lee de que nós estamos falando! Haha! ... Como eu queria roubar ele pra mim ;.; .. ... Akatsuki? Õ.õ hahaha! xD Que bom que gostou da idéia .. eu só não sei quem vai ser o Gaston .. o.o Se não eu já teria começado a fic! .. Bem .. Tchau! n.n

Venus Noir  
Bem, o lemon está aí, tomara que goste! n.n E obrigada pelos elogios! ... Tchau!

Rock's Leely  
Bem .. o lemon está aí .. tomara que esteja bom! n.n Tchau!


End file.
